sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue is an American television series and the eighth season of the Power Rangers franchise, based on the Super Sentai series Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoFive. It was the first incarnation of Power Rangers to have the Rangers' identities to be known to the public from the outset, as opposed to previous incarnations where a Ranger's identity was to be kept secret, revealed only in extreme circumstances. The series was also the first in which the Rangers' powers, Zords, and weapons were entirely manmade and had no mystical or extraterrestrial origin whatsoever. Lightspeed Rescue also had, for the first time, a Power Ranger with no Super Sentai counterpart in the Titanium Ranger, as there was no regular sixth Ranger in GoGo V. It is the last Saban Entertainment-produced Power Rangers series to feature the main villain from its Super Sentai counterpart, until the premiere of Power Rangers Samurai. The next series to feature the main villain from its Super Sentai counterpart would be the Disney-produced Power Rangers Mystic Force, which premiered six years later. Synopsis The series takes place in the fictitious city of Mariner Bay, California, which was built on an ancient demon burial ground. When the demons were accidentally released from their tomb in the desert, they threaten to destroy Mariner Bay. Therefore, a government organization called Lightspeed Rescue, headed by Captain William Mitchell, recruits four civilians and his own daughter to defend the city as a new team of Power Rangers after the Lightspeed Rescue successfully channels the source of their powers, the Morphin Grid. Each of the four civilians chosen had a special area of expertise: Carter Grayson, the Red Lightspeed Ranger, was a fire fighter in the local fire department; Chad Lee, the Blue Lightspeed Ranger, worked as a lifeguard and marine animal trainer at a local aquarium and a marine amusement park; Joel Rawlings, the Green Lightspeed Ranger, was a stunt pilot; Kelsey Winslow, the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, was an extreme sports athlete; and Dana Mitchell, the Captain's daughter, who agreed to become the Pink Lightspeed Ranger, was a nurse and practiced medical arts. The five Power Rangers were aided by a team of scientists and engineers led by Miss Angela Fairweather, and operated out of the Lightspeed Aquabase, an underwater military compound that also deters the hydrophobic demons from directly attacking the base. The five Rangers would be joined by Captain Mitchell's (long thought to be dead) son, Ryan Mitchell, who would become the Titanium Ranger. Together, the six Rangers would prevail against the demon forces time after time, culminating in a final showdown where, in the Power Rangers tradition, all of the Zords and much of the weapons and other equipment that was used by the Power Rangers over the series was destroyed. In addition, Lightspeed Rescue featured a reunion reappearance of characters from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, when the villainess Trakeena comes to Earth to destroy it and the Lightspeed Rangers team up with the Galaxy Rangers. Cast Lightspeed Rangers *Sean Cw Johnson as Carter Grayson, the Red Lightspeed Ranger. *Michael Chaturantabut as Chad Lee, the Blue Lightspeed Ranger. *Keith Robinson as Joel Rawlings, the Green Lightspeed Ranger. *Sasha Williams as Kelsey Winslow, the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger. *Alison MacInnis as Dana Mitchell, the Pink Lightspeed Ranger. *Rhett Fisher as Ryan Mitchell, the Titanium Ranger. Allies *Monica Louwerens as Ms. Angela Fairweather *Ron Roggé as Captain William Mitchell Villains *Jennifer L. Yen as Vypra *Diane Salinger as the voice of Queen Bansheera *Neil Kaplan as the voice of Diabolico *Michael Forest as the voice of Prince Olympius *David Lodge as the voice of Loki *Kim Strauss as the voice of Jinxer Video game Several video games based on Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue were also developed and available for Nintendo 64, Game Boy Color, PlayStation, and PC. The PlayStation and N64 versions were 3D beat-em up games, the Game Boy version was a 2D side-scrolling platformer, and the PC version was actually an activity center. Episodes References External links * Lightspeed Rescue Category:Science fantasy television series Category:Television shows set in California Category:2000s American science fiction television series Category:2000 American television series debuts Category:2000 American television series endings Category:Fox Kids Category:Fox network shows Category:Jetix Category:Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Category:English-language television programs Category:Television series about families Category:Television series about siblings Category:Television series by Saban Entertainment Category:Size change in fiction Category:Superhero television programs Category:American children's action television series Category:American children's adventure television series Category:American children's fantasy television series Category:Film scores by Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Film scores by Michael Kamen Category:Film scores by Justin Burnett Category:Film scores by Geoff Zanelli Category:Film scores by Steve Jablonsky Category:Film scores by Nick Glennie-Smith